x warriors : tournaments
by Ryukuwolf18
Summary: With the Inu Tournament approaching many great warriors come to test their strength... Others will learn about certain people they have in mind. Pairings: Goku Serena. Krillin 18. Yamcha Mina if you think there should be more ask me! :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, my guest name was lavawolf18, so you can just call me that! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon, 'nuff said.**

"Who is ready for the Inu tournament! We are down to the final four! Vegeta,18 ,Goku , and Sailor Moon will fight in a fourfour person match! We start now!"

"Easy out!" Vegeta said loudly. Both Sailor Moon and 18 hit Vegeta with a kick to the head, Sailor Moon tripped him, and 18 hit the elbow to the stomach .

Goku was charging up the Kamehameha the whole time and hit everybody, nobody was out. Vegeta then Big Bang attacked 18 and she hit the ring floor. Goku then took the oppurtunity and used the Kaio-ken, and kicked Vegeta out of the ring. Sailor Moon used Moon Tiara Magic on Goku, he dodged it, grabbed her threw her out and 18 hit him in the back of the head.

"Fool!" 18 charged up , but then Goku got up and swinged 18 out

of the areana .

"Goku wins it!"

"Goku! Goku!" the audiance chanted.

" Why does he always win?!" 18 said.


	2. Goku Fights The Heat

**A/N I hope everyone is liking this fanfiction! I am gonna add a little romance so more people can read this ! By the way i am a boy, just so you know because my username is android 18 of lavawolf , im a fan of android 18 and lavawolf18 was my guest name , but it was taken . This chapter was edited and revised by my sister SailorDragon1. **

"I lost ! To Kakarot ! And those girls !That is imposible!" Vegeta said in shock.

"You were not a challenge!" Serena said.

"Excuse me, but what's your name?" Goku asked.

"ummm, Serena?" she said confused.

"Mine's Goku!" He said with a smile."I'll see you around." Goku said, then Serena furiously blushed a deep shade of red.

"Disgusting!" Vegeta said out loud.

_*In the mountains*_

18 was in the mountains at the top. _Where do I go now? There's nothing to do, I'm bored of this. Maybe I could walk around cities... that's just traveling. I need new clothe's. I'll stay Satan City I guess,_ 18 thought.

_*Some place where the sun don't shine*_

"Any ideas on how to sabotage the Inu tournament series"? a mysterious voice said.

"We can just cheat and take the money " another voice said .

"No, something more ...evil."

"Yes lord Rebal!", many voices answered the superior being named Rebal.

_*The next day at the Inu Tournament Series*_

"Are you ready for another fight ? Lets have Goku vs Sailor Mars !" Audience cheers .

Sailor Mar starts off with a jump into the air and lands a kick on Goku's head . Goku then fell to the ring.

"Woah , that was really effective ."18 said. She became very interested in this fight between Goku and this Sailor Mars girl. _Come on, Sailor Mars! Beat his winning streak! _18 was very upset. Every match that Goku had participated in, since the Inu Tournament began, he had won every single time. Not only that but, it really pissed 18 off. What really made her mad was when he beat her, so of course she would be silently rooting for his opponent. Goku got up and then Mars was right above him and smashed his head into the ground. Mars jumped up and then landed on Goku's head with her knee.

"Ohhh, she is targeting the head!" the annoucer said.

"Raye doesn't have to be this harsh!" Serena said. Raye had heard that outburst from Serena, and felt that this man, her opponent, had seemed to capture her best friend and beloved princess's heart. She did not take that thought lightly, for she promised to protect her from harm both physically and emotionally. She growled intimidatedly at the thought. Raye then started to charge her Mars Fire Ignite. She put her two index and middle fingers together and a red orange sphere started to grow over it, with a firey aura surrounding her.

"MARS... FIRE... IGNITE!"

The blast hit Goku directly , there was dust all over the arena ground , nothing in site. The dust then cleared up and Goku was still up , but really damaged he jumped up upercuting Raye , then kicking her higher, charging the Kamehameha. A blue sphere appeared in Goku's palms, "KAME...HAME...HA." The blast went right towards Raye knocking her out of the arena.

"GOKU WINS!" the announcer yelled. The crowd wildly cheered. Thats when 18 really blew a fuse.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! ARGG!" she looked like she was about to bite someone's head off.

"Goku!" hearing his name, he turned around to see the voice that called him, and he saw Serena running towards him."Are you alright?" she said slightly blushing.

"Yeah, I'm okay." he said and smiled as a hue of pink came across his cheeks.

"Are you sure?" He looked like he was damaged pretty bad. He had scratches and burn marks on his arms, hands, and face. He was pretty banged up. And his orange gi was tattered and scorched.

"I'm very sorry that my friend did this to you."

"She's your friend? Then again, you two are wearing similar outfits!"

Raye got up from the grass and noticed Goku talking to Serena. She felt something. Her psycic powers kept going off. She then looked towards 18 and then to Vegeta who was leaning against a wall like he usually does. She sensed immensed power from all of them. _Who are all you people?_

**A/N: Thanks if you update soon**


	3. Eighteen and Venus

**A/N:By the time I upload this I will be a new man with a new profile name! There were not much names I could use. All the cool ones were taken. I have a cool... well kinda cool one but its so wierd no one would take it. Anyways, im sorry it took so long you FEW loyal ones but I felt discouraged, also a mixture of lazyness and a lack of so many reviews. I would like to hear what you think. Here's my new theme song.**

**Lavawolf is an awsome guy**

**Unleash the power thats inside**

**Now to dbz**

**Fighty bad guyzy**

**Ah yeah**

**ha he**

**de de**

**Strike**

**Hiike**

**KA..ME..HA...ME..HAAAA!**

Gohan and Krillin watched that fight and Gohan looked suprised.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled in excitement

"Who is ready for the next fight? Now we have one called Sailor Venus and Eighteen vs Serasa and Vortex!" Serasa had hair simular to vegeta but shorter and hair was black but looked red, like really dark red. He had a giant sword in his hand. He wore black gi pants and and had a bandana that had the red ribbon logo on it. The other one was like # 13 transformed but was green metal, his eyes made of silver, had no hair, just a robotic scalp. He really didnt have skin. Just full metal.

Then 18 saw that symbol. _'More androids. How? _

"Krillin, hello?" Gohan said trying to get krillin out of his faze.

"Huh?" Krillin said confused.

_*** In a dark location ***_

"Lord Rebal, Serasa and Vortex are fighting some familiar enemies!" Some random guy said.

"Turn the screen on!" Rebal yelled.

On the screen was the fight between Sailor Venus and Android 18 vs Vortex and Serasa.

Vortex had a green aura around him and charged at Venus with all his might. He hit he straight in the inpact sent her flying, but she didnt fall out the ring. She got up and shouted "Venus love-me chain!" she tyed him up and then kicked him in the face. He then crashed to the floor.

The other Sailor scouts cheered in the crowd cheered for her. "Go Mina!" they cheered.

Serasa was slashing 18 with his swored and throwing punchs and kicks between.

"Forget this!" 18 said while wiping blood off her face.

"Photon blitz!" she yelled with a pink-red ki blast blasting out of her hand. The blast hit Serasa and he fell. Smoke was all over the ring. When it was clear Vortex and Serasa were gone.

"We only have one team, so I guess Sailor Venus and 18 win!" the annoucer

"Good job!" Mina said to 18.

18 responded by giving her a thumbs up and weak smile then went to collect her prize.

"That was wierd!" said Gohan.

*** _In a forest location ***_

Some sort of time machine just landed."We're here."

**A/N: Review, follow and favorate please!**


End file.
